


rarely silent

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Gabriel is just getting into the details of Agent McCree’s latest Null Sector report when he hears the knocking at his door.





	rarely silent

Gabriel is just getting into the details of Agent McCree’s latest Null Sector report when he hears the knocking at his door.

With all the accumulating stress lately, the noise immediately sets him on edge. He’s jumped to his feet before he even remembers--it’s closing in on 2300, and well past acceptable hours for Jack to come visit him with some crisis or another. Amari’s still on leave for her daughter’s birthday, Jesse is hunkered down somewhere in London, and Reinhardt is recovering from a heatstroke scare in the medbay. Which leaves only--

“Genji,” Gabriel greets, as he opens the door; Blackwatch’s newest recruit stands in the hall with his arms crossed and his head turned to the side, his body locked up and tense, irritable. From the new scuffs that mar his silver plating and the angry red marks littered across his healing, patchy flesh, Gabriel guesses that he’s just come back from sparring.

At first it’s only Genji’s eyes that move in response to Gabriel’s greeting, flicking over dark and brooding to fix the commander with a cool stare. Then he stiffly dips his head and walks past Gabriel, one of the cables that trails from his skull scraping across the commander’s shoulder as he passes.

“Well, hello to you too,” Gabriel mutters, rolling his eyes as he lets the door close; though he’s peeved at the chilly welcome he can’t exactly fault Genji for his curtness, after everything he’s been through at such a young age. And expecting a verbal greeting from a man with no tongue-- _”Soon,” Angela had said, circling another date on the calendar_ \--would be nothing short of stupid. 

But he still thinks that sometimes, despite everything, Genji could try just a little harder.

“I assume you’re here for the usual?” Gabriel asks, as he follows Genji back across the room. He grabs McCree’s report off his desk and glances up just in time to catch Genji’s brisk nod; then rolls his eyes as he heads to the bed, already tugging at the drawstrings of his pants. “Fine...but I’ve still got work to catch up on. Don’t expect a show.”

The prep goes about as well as normal--which is to say, Gabriel’s come to be well-attuned to just how bad a day Genji has had by the amount of patience the younger man uses when fingering his asshole open.

Apparently, Genji has had a rough day. 

But the sting that snaps through Gabriel’s lower body is forgivable when Genji’s weight settles warm behind him, his body draped over Gabriel’s back with one hand clutching the meat of Gabriel’s hip to hold himself steady. His cock nudges insistently against Gabriel’s hole--and it’s the only warning Genji seems to deem necessary, as in the next breath the young agent thrusts in and Gabriel has to close his eyes against the sudden blur the letters in the report he’s reading become. 

“Jesus, kid,” he grunts, squeezing the holopad until his knuckles go white. Genji says nothing.

It takes a minute for him to settle into a rhythm he likes--something fluid and quick, a sharp pistoning of his newly-built hips that lets him work his full length into Gabriel’s hole--but when he does, when his thrusts become steady and ritual, Gabriel can let out his held breath and start to relax. 

He knows this isn’t really for his pleasure. By now, he’s almost certain that his enjoyment is far from Genji’s concern; and he’s made peace with that. These little sessions are more about helping Genji with his emotions than about either one of them getting an orgasm, and over time Gabriel’s come to find a zen-like tranquility in the steady rutting going on behind him, the warmth of another body stretched out over his own. 

Ultimately, it’s enjoyable. But only in the distant kind of way that he allows it to be.

Gabriel has to brace his elbows against the bed to keep Genji’s thrusts from jostling his holopad, but once he does he can go back to reading McCree’s report. It’s easy to fall into a lull with the routine rhythm of Genji behind him, the steady thrum of low-simmering pleasure; by the time he’s reached the middle of the report, his head is pillowed in his arms, burly body lax while he lets Genji have his fun.

But then one of his thrusts is particularly brutal, draws a hiss from Gabriel’s lips--and Genji halts behind him, spine hunched and eyes dark, watching Gabriel’s face. 

Waiting.

And that’s progress, marked improvement from the days where Genji would just take take _take_ , too angry to care about the comfort of the man beneath him. Gabriel feels a rush of bittersweet fondness for him.

“You can keep going." He glances down to the holopad again, but reaches back with one hand to pat clumsily at the smooth muscle of Genji’s organic arm. “It’s fine. Just--either slow down a little, or use more lube. That’s all.”

There’s a pause in activity behind him; then Gabriel feels a shock of cool dribble thickly down the cleft of his ass, and shivers as cold metal fingers clumsily work it in. It’s too fast for comfort and far from coordinated, and Gabriel tells himself that the rude jabs of Genji’s fingers are caused only by his lack of fine motor control.


End file.
